The vascular adhesion protein-1 (hereinafter to be abbreviated as VAP-1) is amine oxidase (semicarbazide sensitive amine oxidase, SSAO) abundantly existing in human plasma, which shows a remarkably increased expression in vascular endothelium and vascular smooth muscle in the inflammatory lesion. Although the physiological role of VAP-1 has not been elucidated until recently, VAP-1 gene was cloned in 1998, and VAP-1 was reported to be a membrane protein which, as an adhesion molecule, controls rolling and migration of lymphocytes and NK cells under the expression control of inflammatory cytokine. Although amine to be the substrate is unknown, it is considered to be methylamine produced in any part in the living body. It is also known that hydrogen peroxide and aldehyde produced due to the intramolecular amine oxidase activity are important factors for adhesion activity.
Recent reports have demonstrated that VAP-1 enzyme activity in plasma increases both in type I and type II diabetic patients, and the increase is particularly noticeable in diabetic patients affected with retinopathy complications (see non-patent document 1 and non-patent document 2).
Furthermore, VAP-1 has also been reported to relate to the following diseases (1)-(6): (1) cirrhosis, essential stabilized hypertension, diabetes, arteriosclerosis (see patent document 1 and patent document 2); (2) endothelial injury (in diabetes, arteriosclerosis and hypertension), cardiovascular disease relating to diabetes or uremia, pain relating to gout and arthritis, retinopathy (in diabetic patients) (see patent document 3); (3) inflammatory disease or symptom (of binding tissue) (rheumatoid arthritis, ankylosing spondylitis, psoriatic arthritis and osteoarthritis or degenerative joint disease, Reiter's syndrome, Sjogren's syndrome, Behcet's syndrome, relapsing polychondritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, discoid lupus erythematodes, systemic sclerosis, eosinophilic fasciitis, polymyositis, dermatomyositis, polymyalgia rheumatica, vasculitis, temporal arthritis, polyarteritis nodosa, Wegener's granulomatosis, mixed connective tissue diseases and juvenile rheumatoid arthritis); inflammatory disease or symptom of gastrointestinal tract [Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, irritable bowel syndrome (spastic colon), fibrosis of liver, inflammation (stomatitis) of oral mucous membrane and recurrent aphthous stomatitis]; inflammatory disease or symptom of central nervous system (multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, and ischemia-reperfusion injury relating to ischemic stroke); pulmonary inflammatory disease or symptom (asthma, adult respiratory distress syndrome, chronic obliterative pulmonary diseases); (chronic) inflammatory disease or symptom of the skin (psoriasis, allergic lesion, lichen planus, pityriasis rosea, contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, pityriasis rubra pilaris); disease relating to carbohydrate metabolism (diabetes and complications derived from diabetes) including disease of microvessel and large vessel (arteriosclerosis, vascular retinopathy, retinopathy, nephropathy, nephrotic syndrome and neuropathy (multiple neuropathy, mononeuropathy and autonomic neuropathy), foot ulcer, articular problem and increase in infection risk); disease relating to abnormality in the differentiation or function of adipocyte or function of smooth muscle cell (arteriosclerosis and obesity); vascular disease [atherosclerosis, nonatherosclerotic disease, ischemic cardiac diseases including myocardial infarction and peripheral arterial obstruction, Raynaud's disease and Raynaud's phenomenon, thromboangiitis obliterans (Buerger's disease)]; chronic arthritis; inflammatory bowel disease; skin disease (see patent document 4, patent document 5 and patent document 6); (4) diabetes (see patent document 7); (5) SSAO-mediated complications [diabetes (insulin-dependent diabetes (IDDM) and noninsulin-dependent diabetes (NIDDM)) and vascular complications (heart attack, angina pectoris, apoplexy, adampution, blindness and renal failure)] (see patent document 8); (6) vascular hyperpermeable disease [aged macular degeneration, aged disciform macular degeneration, cystoid macular edema, palpebral edema, retina edema, diabetic retinopathy, chorioretinopathy, neovascular maculopathy, neovascular glaucoma, uveitis, iritis, retinal vasculitis, endophthalmitis, panophthalmitis, metastatic ophthalmia, choroiditis, retinal pigment epithelitis, conjunctivitis, cyclitis, scleritis, episcleritis, optic neuritis, retrobulbar optic neuritis, keratitis, blepharitis, exudative retinal detachment, corneal ulcer, conjunctival ulcer; chronic nummular keratitis, Thygeson keratitis, progressive Mooren's ulcer, ocular inflammatory disease caused by bacterial or viral infection, and by ophthalmic operation, ocular inflammatory disease caused by physical injury to the eye, symptom caused by, ocular inflammatory disease including itching, flare, edema and ulcer, erythema, erythema exsudativum multiforme, erythema nodosum, erythema annulare, scleredema, dermatitis, angioneurotic edema, laryngeal edema, glottic edema, subglottic laryngitis, bronchitis, rhinitis, pharyngitis, sinusitis and laryngitis or otitis media] (see patent document 9); and the like.
Patent document 9, patent document 10, patent document 11 and patent document 12 describe thiazole derivatives having specific structures and that they can be used for the prophylaxis or treatment of VAP-1 associated disease such as macular edema, vascular hyperpermeable disease and the like.
Patent document 9, patent document 10 and patent document 12 describe a thiazole derivative conceptually containing a hydrazino group or a hydrazinocarbonyl group at the molecular terminal. However, they do not disclose the novel compound specified by the present invention.